Servant of Innocence
by Ze Awesome Yaoi Fan
Summary: My first boy x girl story, it's Rin x Len so yeah, twincest later on. If you don't like it don't read it. Rin and Len Kagamine from Vocaloid. It's just like the Servant of Evil but in reverse. I was wondering what would Rin be like if she and Len had never been ripped apart and if she was actually a innocent sweet queen. I hope you like it, please R&R thankies! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**My first boy x girl story, it's Rin x Len so yeah, twincest later on. If you don't like it don't read it. Rin and Len Kagamine from Vocaloid. It's just like the Servant of Evil but in reverse. I was wondering what would Rin be like if she and Len had never been ripped apart and if she was actually a innocent sweet queen.**_ _**I hope you like it, please R&R thankies! Enjoy~**_

Chapter 1:

Rin lay quietly listening to the rain drops fall and splash against her window. "Where is Len?" She asked herself. Just as the answer escaped her lips the door to her room opened. "Sorry I'm late!" Len apologized leaning against the doorframe soaking wet. "Where were you Len? And why are you all wet?" Len paused and then smiled brightly. "I was getting a present for my princess." Rin blushed slightly trying to hide her excitement. "Oh, really?" She asked casually, not wanting to let her twin know how much she was looking forward to receiving his gift. "Yeah." Len smiled holding out a rectangular box wrapped in a silver ribbon. Rin smiled, "May I open it?" Len walked over to and handed her the box. "Of course princess."

Rin sat up and looked at the box. It was plain, nothing really special about it. But it made her happier than anything in the world. She slowly removed the ribbon and opened the box. Looking inside she gasped, "L-Len…" Len looked down, "I-It's okay if you don't like it… You don't have to-" He was interrupted by Rin's happy childlike giggle, "I love it!" she exclaimed smiling at her brother. "Thank you Len!" Len smiled, happy that his sister liked his present.

Rin took the dress from the box and held it close to her. "Thank you Len!" Rin said again. Len smiled, "I'm glad my princess likes it." "Oh I love it! It's beautiful! I want to wear it as soon as possible!" Len smiled at his other half, "You'll have to get better first." Rin pouted, "Aw Lenny! Can't I just try it on?" Len sighed, once again giving into his sister, "Alright…" "Yay!" Rin said, trying to climb out of the bed. Len helped her up and to the bathroom where she changed.

A few moments later Rin came out of the bathroom wearing the dress her brother had bought her. It was beautiful, a white dress, frilly at the top and wavy. It was tied at the waist with a black ribbon. Rin spun around modeling the dress for her brother. "How does it look?" She asked with a giggle. Len smiled, "Beautiful." Rin ran over to and hugged her brother. "Thank you Lenny!" Len blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Really it was nothing." "Not nothing!" She whined. "It's the best present ever! Len really is so good to me!" Len smiled brightly, "Anything for my princess."

*A few days later*

Rin woke in the night with a scream, tears ran down her face. Hearing his sister's scream Len ran to her room. "RIN!?" Rin lay in her bed shaking "L-Len?" Len ran to Rin's side, "What happened?" He asked, gently stroking her hair. "I-I had a n-nightmare…" Len looked at his sister with worry. "Would you like to tell me about it?" Rin wiped her eyes with her bed sheet, "I-I dreamt… I dreamt Len died!" She began to cry again. Len stared at her. "Rin…" "Please don't leave me!" Rin screamed. Len hugged his sister and whispered, "I'll never leave my princess."

"Swear it!" She yelled gripping his shirt. "I swear, I'll always be by your side." He said kissing her forehead. "Go back to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." "Not without Len…" Rin yawned gripping his shirt tighter. "Stay till I fall asleep?" She asked. Len sighed and sat beside his sister. "Of course my princess." He smiled and pet her hair softly. Rin yawned once more before drifting into a deep sleep.

*the next day*

Rin awoke to the voice of her twin, "Princess, it's time to get up." Rin opened her eyes slowly to see her brother's bright smile. "Good morning princess." Rin rubbed her eyes then smiled. "Good morning Len!" Len turned away allowing his sister to get up and get dressed. Rin climbed out of bed grabbed her dress and stepped into the bathroom to change. A little while later she came out and smiled.

Len smiled back at her, "How do you feel?" Rin's smile faltered. "Tired." She told him. Len was filled with worry, he didn't like it when Rin didn't feel well or when something bothered her. He knew there was nothing he could do and that only made it worse. "Hey Len?" Rin began. "What is it?" Len asked looking at his sister. "What would you do if I died?" Len frowned, his brow furrowed and his chest began to ache at the thought of that. "That's simple," He replied. "I wouldn't let you." Rin stared at him then smiled. "You're so silly." She laughed.

Len held his sister's hand as they walked down the long corridor to the room where she would soon be crowned queen. He was filled with worry as he thought of the stress that his sister would soon have to indoor. Rin looked over at him and touched his cheek softly. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned for her sibling. Len only smiled, not wanting his sister to worry about him. "It's nothing, just nervous." Rin laughed, "Shouldn't I be the nervous one?" Len laughed along with her, trying to hide his fear that soon he'd loose that innocent laugh forever.

"You shouldn't worry so much Len, if you do you'll get all wrinkly" Rin giggled. Len grabbed and pinched one of her cheeks. "Ow!" Rin exclaimed. "That hurt Len!" Len only giggled. "I'll make you sorry for that!" She said as she kicked her brother in the knee. "Ouch!" He yelled rubbing the sore skin. Rin giggled, "Serves you right!" Len glared at her for a moment before laughing. "We should get going or they'll scold us for sure." Len said standing up strait and offering his hand to Rin. She took his hand and let him lead her to the thrown room where she would soon be crowned queen.

After taking her vows to uphold the laws and rule with honor Rin Kagamine was crowned the queen. She smiled over at her brother, hiding the pain she felt that Len would never be treated as royalty only as a servant. Even though Len didn't mind it at all it still bothered her. He was her twin, the royal blood flowed through him as well… Was it really fair? Just because she's older by a few seconds, does that give her the right to rule and him the right to only serve her? Rin smiled sadly as she looked at the proud smile on her brothers face.

After everything was over with Rin was escorted to her room by her faithful and loyal servant… Her brother. "How does it feel to be queen?" Len asked as they stepped into her room. Rin looked at her brother, "Is it fair?" She asked. Len looked at her confused. "Is what fair my queen?" Rin looked at the floor, tears forming in her blue eyes. "Is it fair that I'm treated so well and yet you, my own flesh and blood are treated as a mere servant!?" Len looked at his sister in shock for a moment before he smiled. "I really don't mind," He said, "As long as I get to stay by your side." Rin began to cry as she threw her arms around her brother. "It's still not fair!" Len smiled and hugged his crying twin. "Please don't cry my queen, You're so much prettier when you smile." Rin wiped her eyes then smiled at him. Len laughed, "Much better."

*a few days later*

"Dear queen, there is someone here who wishes to speak with you." One of the court men told Rin. "Bring them in." She smiled sitting upon her thrown with her loyal brother by her side. In walked a woman from the red country, she knelt before the queen. "What is it that you with to speak about?" Rin asked her. The red woman rose and looked at the queen. "I do not wish to trouble you…" she began. "But?" Rin asked in her sweet voice. "I… I just…" Rin stood and walked over to the woman, grabbing her hand, "What is it that you need?" She smiled sweetly. The woman blushed slightly, shocked at Rin's action. "O-our country… We are short on money… The blue country threatens war on us… Because we can not pay them what we owe…"

One of the courts men butted in telling the woman, "We can not be bothered with your problems! How dare you come and ask for money!" Rin silenced the man with a glare saying, "That is no way to talk to our guest! How dare YOU treat this woman in such a way!" The courts man backed down. Rin turned back to the red woman and said, "I will help in anyway I can. Such is the way I rule. I'm sure you'll pay me back, correct?" The red woman smiled and nodded, "Oh yes queen Rin! We'll pay you back ten fold! I swear on it!" Rin smiled at the woman, "I'm glad I could help, may our countries be allies from here on." "Indeed!"

After the red woman had left Rin received quite an ear full from her courts men, "How could you do that!?" He yelled, "We can't afford to give money to anyone who asks!" Rin had lost her patience with the man, She stood up from her throw and said in a rather dark voice that didn't at all match her features or personality, "The last time I checked this was MY kingdom, and if I had played by your rules and turned that poor woman away, WE could have had a war on OUR hands. Now I will only say this once, do not ever tell me how to rule my country. Are we clear?" The courts man shook, "Y-yes my queen." Rin smiled sweetly and in her normal adorable voice said, "Good"

Len escorted Rin back to her room with a smile. "That was a very kind thing you did." Rin looked at him, "Really? You think it was right what I did?" She asked concerned. "Of course! Don't let anyone ever tell you different! You are a kind and beloved queen, you should never change Rin." Rin smiled at her brother, he was so kind and so supportive of her… Rin began to think about how her life would be without him… She shook the though from her head and hugged Len close. "Don't ever leave my side Len, Okay?" Len smiled, "Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It had been several months since Rin had been crowned queen. She was loved by all of her people and even people in other counties. But there was still something that Rin was missing… She couldn't put her finger on it… She had loyal servants and people, she had money not that she cared too much for it. She had her brother… That was it… She had her brother… But she didn't have her brother… Rin loved her brother… perhaps more than she should. But he did not feel the same for her. Or at least that is what Rin believed… As time passed she grew more and more in love… and then…

Len had visited a neighboring country, the green country. Once he had returned home he was very happy and excited to tell his sister what had happened. It was during tea time that he told her. "Rin, guess what?" Rin sat down her cup and smiled, "What's got you so excited Len?" Len blushed, "Well… Um…" Rin giggled, "Come on, tell me." Len smiled, "I think I'm in love. There was this girl… In the green country. She was so beautiful and kind" Len smiled fondly not noticing how Rin froze. Rin looked at the tea in her cup, willing herself not to cry. She forced a smile and looked up at her brother. "That's wonderful."

Rin had gone to bed early that day, telling her brother that she was tired and did not wish to be bothered. Len obeyed his sisters command and left her alone. The next day Rin awoke to the sun shining in her eyes… "Where is Len?" She asked the empty room. "He always wakes me." Rin frowned, her eyes began to water as tears ran down her face. She decided to get dressed and leave to breakfast.

Len was still not there… A maid had brought her breakfast to her… Rin's heart sank… "Have you seen Len?" She asked the young woman. "I believe he went to the green country on a visit. Said he'd be back soon." Rin's face grew dark, she glared at the food before her, suddenly losing her appetite. "I think I'll take a nap" She told her maid. The woman looked at her with worry. "But you just got up my queen, and you haven't even eaten." "I'm not hungry…" Was the only thing she said as she left for her room.

Rin stared out of her window, heart broken. She'd lost her twin, the only person who had always been right beside her. His promise to always be by her was just a lie, she thought as she closed her eyes. There was a knock on her door, she smiled as she went to open it, thinking it must be her brother. Her face fell and her heart shattered. It was just one of her maids. "What?" She asked her tone a little dark. The maid hesitated before telling her that the ball would be starting soon. Rin frowned and her face grew darker. "Oh, I forgot…" The maid stepped into the room and help her to change. She wore a yellow and black ball gown, the maid then helped her secure a black rose into her hair which she wore down and straight.

Her brother did not show up to escort her as he always did to these occasions… Rin's heart grew darker. She sat upon her throne as guest began to pour into the castle. The red woman she had once helped greeted her with a smile. Rin could only stare at the woman, her heart breaking more and more. Rin watched as the ball room was filled with her guest, but no where did she see her brother, until… There he was… Rin's heart completely shattered as she saw Len with the green woman on his arm…

Rin suddenly felt cold, her chest began to hurt, her eyes burned. She stared at her beloved brother as he laughed with the green girl. Rin shut her eyes tightly willing no tears to come. But she could not stop them, they began to flow. She stood quickly and ran through the back entrance of the room, leaving her guests and brother behind. She ran to her balcony, sobs beginning to tear through her chest. She began to shake, thinking of her brother with that girl… Emotions she had never felt before crept into her heart. Jealously, anger, and hate. Betrayed by her own brother, her flesh and blood, her twin, her love…

She heard foot steps behind her, she wiped her face quickly and turned to see who was there. She was surprised to see the prince from the blue country… "Hello" He smiled. "What are you doing here?" Rin snapped. The prince faltered for a moment then smiled. I saw you run this way so I followed you." Rin glared at the boy. "Is something wrong?" He asked with what seemed genuine concern. "What do you care?" She asked, her tone sharp. The blue prince smiled, "I don't think such a pretty girl should be crying like that." Rin blushed and looked away. "Would you care to dance with me?" The prince asked. Rin stared at him for a moment, "Why?" She asked. "Well, this is a ball. Isn't that what people do at these things?"

Rin giggled much to her own surprise. The prince smiled and help out his hand to her. Rin took it without hesitation. The blue prince led Rin back to the ball room where he then bowed and began to dance with her. Rin smiled as he spun her around the floor. She momentarily forgot what she was even upset about. Once the dance was over the prince bowed to Rin and she smiled giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

Len looked over at his sister just in time to see her kiss the prince from the blue country. Len stared in shock as his sister began to giggle and laugh with the prince. "You're a wonderful dancer." He heard his sister say to the man. "Not as wonderful as you." He replied. Len glared at the man. Who did he think he was, stealing his sister. Len paused then looked to his right… Beside him stood the beautiful green girl… Who did he think he was…? Betraying his sister? He had only just realized… He wasn't even there to greet her this morning. His heart sank at the thought of Rin waking up all alone… What did he do? He had promised to stay by her side no matter what…

"Um… Len, are you okay?" The green girl asked. "I'm sorry…" He whispered to himself. "I'm sorry Rin…" He looked up at the green lady and apologized. He then walked over to his sister and the blue prince. "Would you care to dance with me, my queen?" Rin looked over at her brother with a cold emotionless face that broke Len's heart. "No thank you." She replied. Len's eyes widened as he watched his sister turn and walk away from him. What had he done…?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you soooo much for all of the follows the favorites and the reviews! I feel so loved~! Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy! R&R pleeeeease!**_

Chapter 3:

A week passed and all attempts Len made to win over his sister's trust failed. He had done everything he could think of. He had brought her everything she had asked the maids to fetch for her, he had tried everything there was to get her to talk to him. There was no way he could win… He had bought her a new dress to apologize for what he had done, all Rin did was throw it to the floor. Len had left the room in silence but as he stood outside the door to his sisters room… He could hear her cry.

Rin had become cold and distant. Everyone began to see it too. She was sharp tongued with everyone, her servants, the towns people who came for advice and to her brother. No longer did she address him as Len, it was "You there" or "Servant boy" if anything. Never once since that day has she called him brother or Len… His heart was ripping apart. He had truly hurt his sister. All for some woman.

Len had begun to hate himself, and the green woman he had fallen in love with. Once he began to truly think about it… He didn't truly love her… She was beautiful yet… Stunning and kind, with a sweet smile and lovely laugh… He started to think of all the reasons he was attracted to the girl… It was because… She reminded him of his sister… His sister was the one he truly loved. Why didn't he see that!? Was it because it was wrong? Or because he was afraid she did not feel the same? He did not know…

An idea crept into his head. It was evil and wrong but it seemed like the only way to get his sister to love him again. He had decided, he would kill the green girl. In his mind he thought that if he were to get rid of the woman that had been the cause of the pain of his sister, that it would somehow make up for everything. He grabbed a dagger and went to his sisters room. She was sleeping. That was good. He walked over to and kissed her forehead. "I'll make this right." he whispered to her.

Rin turned over restlessly and mumbled in her sleep, "Len…" He froze and stared at his sleeping sister. It had been so long since he had heard her say his name. He dropped the dagger he held in his right hand. It fell to the floor with a clatter. Rin awoke with a startle, looking to where the sound came from she saw her brother. "L-Len?" He looked away from her. Rin looked at the floor behind her brother and gasped, "L-Len!? W-what are you doing?" She was frightened, assuming the dagger was for her. Len followed her gaze and saw the dagger. "N-No Rin! It's not what you think!"

"Len how could you!?" She shouted. "I-I wasn't! I was-" Rin's eyes filled with tears. "Rin no! I was… I was going to kill the green woman…" Rin gasped, "You were what!?" Len stared at the floor. "I just… wanted to make things up to you." "By killing someone!?" "I just-! I wanted you to love me…" He said as he continued looking down. "Len…" "I'm sorry…" He apologized. "Len… I… I'm getting married…" Len looked up and stared at his sister in horror. "W-What?" Rin stepped out of her bed and made her way to the door. "Please leave." She told her brother.

Len just stared at her, his mouth agape. "Y-you're what?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing, Rin was getting married?! Why?! When?! To who!? And that's the question that came form his mouth next, "T-to who?" Rin looked to the door, "To the prince of the Blue Kingdom…" She told him, nervously playing with the hem of her dress. "W-why? Why!?" He shouted, demanding an answer. Rin turned back to him, her eyes hard. "Get out." She said coldly. "R-Rin…" He whispered, hurt filling him voice and eyes. "Get out!" She repeated louder with more anger in her voice. Len flinched but didn't move. "No. Not until you tell me why!?" He told her with a hard face.

"Because he cares about me!" Len's face fell, his heart constricted painfully. He felt as if he couldn't breathe. "I-I care about you…." He told her, his voice cracking. Rin looked away, putting her hand on the door knob she turned it and opened the door. "Get out…" She whispered, her bangs creating shadows over her tear-filled eyes. "Rin… Please…" "GET OUT!" She screamed at him. Len took a step back before he reluctantly left the room. He turned just in time to have the door closed in his face. And that was it… He'd lost his sister… For good…

_**SORRY! I know it kinda sucks but I tried… I hope you guys liked it though! Don't worry, I'm going to try to update more frequently. Just had a bit of writers block. Buuuuut please R&R and I will be uploading Chapter 4 soon! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm sooooo soooory! I must apologize to all of my readers, I know I haven't been updating and I'm so sorry for that but I have major writers block! If you could maybe message me or leave some comments about what you think should happen that would be wonderful! I really need some major help I just have no idea how to continue! Every time I try to write something I delete it because it's just no good. So help would be very much adored! Thank you!**_


End file.
